


Meet me after class

by Nanpupanda



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort, Crushes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanpupanda/pseuds/Nanpupanda
Summary: Everyone has had silly high school crushes. Even Lee Siyeon
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Meet me after class

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun. Trying out different Siyeon ships.   
> ONE SHOT

Siyeon was in a trance, as she watched her English teacher Miss Kim explain the assignment for the end of the semester. Miss Kim was her new teacher for her senior year and since the first day, Siyeon got like a super huge crush on her. Her best friend Sua always teased her about her silly crush. It was typical of Siyeon to fall for an older woman-well not that old. Miss Kim is only 7 years older than her and her last relationship was with a woman who was only 9 years older than her. 

Today Miss Kim was wearing a blouse and skinny jeans. Her blouse was tucked in her jeans and she wore heels with it. Her jeans were really tight, showing her figure even better. Siyeon had to hold her breath to stop her from thinking further. 

"Ya Siyeonnie" she heard from behind before she felt something hit her head. Getting out of her trance, she turned around and looked confused at her friend. "What?" she asked as she glanced quickly at the object that hit her. An eraser. How great. "take a picture, it will last longer" Sua smirked playfully as she glanced at Miss Kim to indicate more what she meant. Realizing what her friend meant, Siyeon blushed and hit her friend out of embarrassment. "Ya unnie. I wasn't staring" she denied as she felt her cheeks warm up. "Siyeon. We both know you can't lie" her friend countered. "Come one. It is not like you've told me like every day how stunning and sexy Miss Kim looks. So why are you being such a pussy?" Siyeon's face was now as red as a tomato and before she could say something they got interrupted

"Am I disturbing you?" Miss Kim was standing behind Siyeon staring amused at the two girls. Siyeon couldn't even mutter a word as she stared in shock at her teacher. Was she standing here the whole time? Did she hear their conversation? Miss Kim made eye contact with Siyeon and could only laugh at the red face of the girl. Siyeon didn't know what to say as she stared back into the eyes of Miss Kim. It seemed neither of them wanted to look away first. Sua noticing this decided to break the silence. 

"No miss Kim. Siyeon her eraser fell so I grabbed it for her and we kinda forgot we were in a class. Our apologies" Sua lied as she smiled sweetly at the teacher. Miss Kim raised her eyebrow at the other girl, clearly not believing her. Siyeon found the lie also ridiculous like the teacher wasn't there when they had the conversation. "alright, just don't get _distracted_ again" Miss Kim said the last as she made eye contact with Siyeon before walking back to her desk. 

Siyeon could only sigh out of relief before turning her attention back to the lesson. She decided to ignore Sua for the rest of the class and to kick her ass during lunch break. 

  
At the end of the lesson, Miss Kim handed them the assignment. When Siyeon got her paper, she saw a yellow sticky paper stuck on the front of the page with something written on it:

_"Meet me after class ;) "_

All Siyeon could do was stare in awe at the paper, before shortly glancing at Miss Kim to see her wink at her. Man, this was gonna be an interesting year she muttered to herself. 


End file.
